


Something's there

by Niglia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Beast's pov, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: [Belle/Beast]La ragazza legge indisturbata e il padrone del castello la spia dall'ombra - fin quando osservare non è più sufficiente.Storia scritta per la 10° edizione del P0rnfest su livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P0rnfest 2016 – 10° Edizione  
> Prompt: Mentre legge un libro  
> Avvertimenti: Occhio perché abbiamo un Adam pre-rottura dell'incantesimo, ancora Bestia, ma non c'è niente di volgare o estremo o altro: leggete serenamente. Probabile OOC; No beta.  
> Note: Okay, gente, visto che qui siamo in territorio Disney ho cercato di mantenermi sull’elegante, per cui – tante metafore, similitudini e parafrasi per non usare termini tecnici e/o volgari. Lo so, non è una cosa che mi piace, ma è D I S N E Y! May Mr. Walt forgive me.  
> (Also scusate per la banalità del titolo.)

**_Something’s there_ **

 

 

 

_“She glanced this way, I thought I saw-_

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw._

_No, it can't be; I'll just ignore-_

_But then, she's never looked at me that way before.”_

[Bestia, Beauty and the Beast]

 

È sempre in biblioteca. Ogni volta che lascia il conforto del suo antro nell’Ala Ovest, e domanda di lei a qualche spaurito domestico – malgrado i progressi e gli sforzi che sta facendo nel rendersi meno odioso al personale, è difficile guadagnare in pochi giorni una fiducia distrutta da dieci anni di tormenti – è là che viene indirizzato. A volte si pente di averle permesso libero accesso a quella stanza, di avergliene fatto dono addirittura – Mrs. Bric sorriderebbe se potesse sentirlo, direbbe che è adorabile quanto sia geloso per dei libri, e il solo pensiero lo fa grugnire in un misto di irritazione e imbarazzo – ma gli basta vederla serena e felice per dimenticare quelle riflessioni, anche se lo è perché sta leggendo e non per merito suo.

Darebbe qualsiasi cosa –  _farebbe qualsiasi cosa_  – pur di essere lui la causa dei suoi sorrisi, il motivo dei suoi sospiri, la ragione del suo piacere…

Dunque, Belle è in biblioteca. Si muove lento e silenzioso per non disturbarla – le sue zampe, anche se grosse e ingombranti, non fanno il minimo rumore sul marmo ricoperto dai preziosi, benché lisi, tappeti; e ha imparato da tempo a far sì che i suoi artigli affilati non denuncino la sua presenza a ogni passo. L’unica fonte di luce proviene dalle fiamme scoppiettanti che danzano nell’immenso camino, e che proiettano ombre voluttuose sulla figura deliziosamente femminile accoccolata sulla poltrona. È quasi deludente la facilità con cui lui può sparire nell’oscurità, fissarla per ore rimanendo nell’ombra: si domanda che cosa penserebbe di lui, di quella Bestia padrone del castello, se sapesse che è con lei, sempre, anche quando lei non lo vede? Sarebbe terrorizzata? Indignata? Le sembra di vederla, fumante di rabbia e con le mani piantate sui fianchi, mentre lo rimprovera impunemente come se fosse un bambino viziato.

L’immagine lo delizia più di quanto dovrebbe, e scuote piano il capo con un gesto brusco e animalesco per abbandonare le visioni e tornare al presente.

Ora. Belle ha il volto leggermente arrossato, e il petto si alza e si abbassa con un lieve affanno all’interno del corsetto e lui non riesce a fare a meno di fissare il movimento per una lunga manciata di secondi; una mano regge il libro con la destrezza di chi è abituato a trovare mille posizioni per leggere, e l’altra è posata distrattamente contro la guancia, e il povero mignolo è stretto tra le sue labbra umide, vittima dei denti.

Si domanda vagamente che cosa stia leggendo per causare delle simili reazioni – non ha idea dei titoli che si trovano nella sua stessa biblioteca, era troppo piccolo al tempo dell’incantesimo per potersene curare e dopo, da adulto, non aveva trovato alcun interesse nell’indagare. Di sicuro devono esserci libri scabrosi – tra tutti quei volumi è quasi impossibile che non ve ne siano su ogni argomento mai esistito – e a quanto pare la sua giovane e curiosa ospite deve essere entrata in possesso di uno.

La sua coda ondeggia sinuosa dietro di lui, accarezza il retro delle proprie zampe e sfiora il tappeto, e le sue orecchie sono tese verso la ragazza per intercettare ogni più piccolo suono – il battito accelerato del suo cuore, lo spezzarsi del suo respiro, un brusco inalare quando i suoi occhi scorrono su qualche misteriosa frase del libro.

Si passa la lingua su labbra improvvisamente secche – e non sono più tanto labbra quanto fauci, ma si accorge che la sensazione di aridità è la cosa più umana che ha avvertito finora. Il resto – quel calore che lo percorre dalla punta delle corna a quella della coda, il rombo di un desiderio sconosciuto nelle profondità del suo petto, la morsa che gli chiude lo stomaco – non fa che rammentargli della sua natura di _bestia_ , e vorrebbe ruggire e stracciarsi quei pochi indumenti che porta e rovesciare suppellettili e sfogarsi su qualcosa, qualcuno, ma Belle è così vicina, ed è così bella, e se c’è almeno qualcosa che ha realizzato da quando la ragazza si trova al castello è che non vuole più vederla terrorizzata, tantomeno da lui.

Soffici rumori ricatturano la sua attenzione, e i suoi cupi occhi blu saettano su di lei. Sta cambiando posizione – si chiede come faccia a rimanere tutto quel tempo seduta, china su quei maledetti libri, persa tra le loro pagine, senza mai desiderare nient’altro – e stranamente la sua faccia si è fatta più rossa. Dubita che si tratti del fuoco, visto che la stanza è immensa e non fa poi così caldo. Con gli occhi sempre fissi sul libro, Belle riaggiusta sé stessa sulla poltrona: si raddrizza, preme le spalle contro lo schienale, sistema meglio il vestito intorno a sé, preme – _e lui deglutisce, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo_ – una mano contro il petto, sfregando appena, e un sospiro insoddisfatto lascia la sua bocca socchiusa. Una ruga sottile appare tra le sue sopracciglia, e pare nervosa per un attimo, si mordicchia le labbra – ma poi un’espressione decisa si dipinge sul suo volto. Si sposta ancora, getta un piede oltre il bracciolo della poltrona e, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto della bestia, raccoglie le proprie gonne intorno ai fianchi, denudando due lunghe gambe avvolte da calze bianche e tenute sospese da fiocchi e pizzi che lo fanno avvampare.

Dalla sua posizione non può vedere molto, solo quei meravigliosi arti morbidi e pallidi discintamente disposti sulla poltrona – _la sua poltrona_ – e un ingombrante groviglio di stoffe, gonne, sottogonne e indumenti intimi, che celano ai suoi occhi qualsiasi delizioso segreto si trovi tra le sue cosce. Quando la mano di Belle scivola e sparisce lì sotto, e un piccolo gemito raggiunge le sue orecchie, la bestia si accorge di star ansimando.

Non considera neanche la sconvenienza della situazione – dubita sia corretto spiarla in una simile occasione, ma pensare di andarsene e lasciarla alle sue cose è un’idea ridicola, a questo punto; acquattato com’è per terra, più animale che persona, ben lontano dall’idea di gentiluomo che i suoi domestici hanno cercato di inculcargli dal momento in cui la ragazza ha varcato la soglia del castello, la Bestia non si accorge di aver afferrato con così tanta forza il tappeto da lasciare lunghi squarci minacciosi sul disegno preziosamente intessuto. I suoi occhi brillano nel buio, e se solo Belle alzasse lo sguardo… Ma no, è troppo distratta da qualsiasi cosa stia facendo quella sua piccola mano – rosea ed elegante, che lui ha sfiorato più volte, che si è posata contro il suo braccio e ha accarezzato il suo vello ruvido senza mai sussultare o mostrare disgusto – per accorgersi di lui. Dio misericordioso, i suoi fianchi hanno iniziato ad ondeggiare contro la sua mano, il suo respiro è decisamente più affannoso, _eppure i suoi occhi non si staccano dalle pagine di quel maledetto libro!_

Un gemito riecheggia improvvisamente nell’aria, frustrato – gli sembra di sentirne l’eco dentro di sé, e un doloroso pulsare tra le proprie zampe pare rispondere con entusiasmo a quel primitivo richiamo – e subito la Bestia si sorprende a muoversi, ad avanzare gattoni verso di lei, a lasciare il suo nascondiglio.

Il castello sarebbe potuto crollare sulla sua testa e lui avrebbe continuato a raggiungerla.

I suoi movimenti sono furtivi e misurati, malgrado l’eccitazione, e Belle non si accorge di lui fino a quando non le è di fronte, e il folto manto della sua pelliccia non le sfiora le caviglie – nota solo ora che i suoi piedi sono nudi, che le pantofole sono abbandonate da qualche parte per terra, e anche se una parte di lui vorrebbe prendere delicatamente tra le proprie zampe quelle piccole estremità e venerarle come reliquie di un santo, un’altra parte, decisamente più feroce e insistente, gli sussurra che non è questo il momento.

Onestamente, si aspetta che Belle urli, imbarazzata, che salti giù dalla poltrona celando nuovamente il suo corpo alla sua vista, che fugga a nascondersi nella sua stanza e che gli intimi di non avvicinarsi più a lei, di non cercarla e non parlarle, condannandolo per sempre a vivere da solo, a vivere da Bestia.

Belle non fa nulla di tutto questo. Anzi, a malapena solleva lo sguardo dal libro: quando i suoi occhi si posano brevemente su di lui, la Bestia può vedere chiaramente quanto sono incupiti dal desiderio e da un’estranea eccitazione, con le ciglia che fremono e il le pupille così larghe che il nero pare inghiottire quel delizioso color nocciola che ama tanto osservare. La punta della sua lingua fa capolino tra le sue labbra, inumidendole e arrossandole di più; un eco lontano nella sua mente si domanda distrattamente che sensazione proverebbe se le mordesse, o le succhiasse, o le leccasse – ma la sua bocca è piena di zanne e dubita che sarebbe piacevole, per lei, e ha deciso che qualsiasi cosa accada, adesso, tra di loro, il piacere è tutto quello che le vuole dare.

Visto che la ragazza non sembra volerlo degnare di una sola parola, la Bestia avvicina lentamente il muso alla sua gamba, strofinandosi piano contro l’incavo del suo ginocchio, inalando il suo profumo e marchiandola inconsciamente con il proprio; è cauto con le zanne che gli spuntano dalle bocca, e non può fare a meno di socchiudere gli occhi e sospirare quando percorre l’intera superficie della sua gamba, beandosi della morbidezza che vi trova, familiarizzando con ogni curva e linea, dal ginocchio alla caviglia e poi di nuovo su, verso i pizzi che legano la calza, i fiocchi che scioglie con notevole semplicità facendo uso delle proprie labbra, e denudando così quella carne bianca che nessuno ha mai avuto l’onore di vedere e ammirare. Cerca di posare un bacio su quella porzione di pelle, ma è fisicamente incapace di essere gentile e delicato con le sue attuali sembianze, così finisce per strofinare confusamente il muso contro l’interno della coscia, lasciando una lunga scia umida e arrossata – maledetto il suo pelo – dietro di sé. Se ne pente quasi subito, ed è disposto ad andarsene e supplicare il suo perdono e pregare che non lo odi – se non fosse per il lungo e basso gemito che Belle emette senza neanche rendersene conto.

Solleva gli occhi su di lei, allora, e quelli di Belle incontrano e reggono i suoi: ha finalmente abbandonato il suo libro, che ora probabilmente giace da qualche parte sul pavimento. È terribilmente seria, la ragazza – le labbra dischiuse come i petali della rosa incantata, umide come se le avesse appena leccate – sembra un quadro, o una vittima sacrificale offerta in dono al mostro. Con la coda dell’occhio nota il movimento della mano che fino a pochi attimi prima era immersa tra le sue gambe, e senza muoversi, senza neppure osare respirare, la osserva avvicinarsi al proprio mostruoso viso. A questo punto i suoi calzoni si sono fatti decisamente troppo stretti e fastidiosi, e gli ci vuole un po’ per realizzare che il motivo di quell’incomodo è la sua stessa eccitazione che preme sulla stoffa e demanda di essere liberata.

Quando le dita – _bagnate_ – di Belle si posano invitanti contro la sua bocca, la Bestia rilascia un verso che è metà gemito e metà ruggito. Miele! Non può essere che miele quello che sta assaggiando, e del più dolce: non abbandona gli occhi della ragazza mentre la sua lingua ripulisce con accurata lentezza le sue piccole falangi, lappando ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni incavo, lasciando esplodere il suo sapore più intimo sulla propria lingua. Lecca fino a quando quel sapore scompare, e allora aggrotta la fronte: ne vuole _ancora_ , ne vuole _di più_.

Senza degnare di un’altra occhiata il delizioso viso avvampato della ragazza, la Bestia afferra con le sue zampe manciate di gonne e pizzi, e le solleva bruscamente fino a quando non sente Belle allungare le braccia e reggerle contro il proprio petto. Con un grugnito di approvazione, i suoi occhi si posano finalmente sul tesoro finora tenuto nascosto, e se fosse fatto di pasta diversa probabilmente si metterebbe a piangere dalla bellezza di una simile visione. Le gambe spalancate senza alcun ritegno – non riuscirebbe a chiuderle neppure volendo, dato che lui stesso glielo impedisce con la mole del proprio corpo incastrata in mezzo ad esse – mostrano che, oltre alle calze indossate per il freddo, Belle è completamente nuda al di sotto delle sue gonne: davanti a lui la sua intimità è dischiusa come un fiore in primavera, rosea e imperlata dai segni umidi e luccicanti di quel miele che lei stessa gli ha offerto. Nota subito la deliziosa cornice di riccioli scuri che circonda e pare proteggere persino il suo tesoro, e un brivido gli attraversa la schiena quando realizza che non è poi tanto diverso dalla sua pelliccia, seppur più fine e soffice, invitante; e accenna un sorriso pensando che, se anche la stessa Belle possiede una parte così deliziosamente animale, certo non vi è nulla di sbagliato o mostruoso in ciò che lui desidera, in ciò che vuole farle? 

Non pensando alla propria inesperienza, la Bestia allunga una zampa verso di lei, ma all’ultimo secondo si rammenta dei propri artigli e li serra in un pugno, limitandosi a sfiorarla delicatamente con le sole nocche. Gli pare di sentire il cuore di Belle saltare un battito, ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla sua zampa che continua a toccare impunemente la parte più dolce della ragazza, scivolando dall’alto verso il basso, accarezzando e ammirando la morbidezza di quei ricci, alternando tocchi leggeri ad altri più sicuri e decisi, ed estasiandosi nell’accorgersi di quanto lei diventi sempre più bagnata e morbida e scivolosa.

I respiri sempre più affannati di Belle sono l’unica musica che gli riempie le orecchie: la ragazza mugola, geme, sospira con un fare sfrenato che lo fa tremare dal desiderio; i suoi fianchi premono contro la sua zampa fino a quando le sue nocche non affondano appena dentro di lei, e la sensazione di quel calore che pare volerlo inghiottire è troppo violenta per poterla ignorare; e, prima che si renda conto di cosa stia facendo, la sua lingua ha sostituito le sue dita.

Il verso gutturale che emette Belle in quell’istante è la cosa più selvaggia e primitiva che la Bestia abbia mai avuto il piacere di sentire.

Chiude gli occhi e spalanca le fauci, pregando internamente che le zanne non le facciano male ma incapace di spostarsi il tanto necessario per controllare di persona. La sua lingua divora ogni goccia della sua eccitazione, raccogliendo i frutti delle sue precedenti carezze e gemendo contro il calore della sua tenera carne, preoccupandosi persino di quello finito nel delizioso solco tra le sue natiche. Belle rabbrividisce con così tanta forza da sollevarsi dalla poltrona e stringere tra le cosce la testa della Bestia in un solo movimento, piegandosi sopra di lui e afferrando ciecamente manciate di pelliccia tra le mani. La Bestia grugnisce contro il suo sesso, il naso sepolto tra i suoi ricci umidi e profumati, e preme l’intera superficie piatta della sua lingua sul piccolo fascio di nervi che pare pulsare di vita propria, rosso e turgido come una ciliegia; la ragazza singhiozza e ansima contro il suo orecchio, persa nel suo piacere, e la Bestia spera che sia cieca e sorda a qualsiasi altra cosa li circondi e che sia perfettamente concentrata su di lui, esattamente come lui lo è su di lei. A giudicare dal modo in cui si aggrappa a turno alla sua pelliccia o alle sue corna, probabilmente le sue speranze non sono vane.

Continua a leccarla e succhiare tutto quello che proviene da lei come un assetato nel deserto che incontra una fonte d’acqua cristallina dopo mesi di sabbia arida; la divora come se la stesse baciando e possedendo allo stesso tempo, premendola contro la poltrona a ogni lappata più profonda e decisa, afferrando le sue ginocchia e riportando bruscamente le sue gambe alla precedente posizione – spalancate e alla sua più completa mercé. Si accorge vagamente di averla graffiata con i propri artigli, ma Belle non sembra farci caso – o forse il piacere che sta provando è così intenso da non farle realizzare il dolore; tenerla ferma inizia a diventare difficoltoso anche per lui, tanto si sta dimenando contro la sua bocca, per cui decide di accelerare e raddoppiare gli sforzi per portarla oltre quella soglia sulla quale sente che si sta affacciando. 

Non sa bene che cosa stia raggiungendo, o cosa aspettarsi – si limita a seguire un istinto antico che palpita nel suo petto e che lo porta a muovere a sua volta i fianchi, incontrando tuttavia solo aria e causandogli una fitta di profonda delusione. Si chiede che cosa proverebbe a strofinarsi contro il suo dolce nido, a sentire quel calore e quegli umori contro la propria carne nuda e pulsante – il solo pensiero lo fa ruggire, feroce, e senza molti indugi lascia che un suo dito lungo e spesso scivoli tra i petali grondanti della ragazza.

Belle urla. Per un attimo, la Bestia è sinceramente convinta di averle fatto male; ma poi, mentre il suo dito continua a scivolare dentro e fuori di lei – il suo corpo è così caldo, accogliente, morbido che non vorrebbe mai andarsene, rimarrebbe volentieri sepolto dentro di lei fino alla fine dei suoi giorni – e la sua lingua continua a lavorare, instancabile, nutrendolo di quel miele, si accorge che le sue urla sono rauche e tremule e sono accompagnate da brividi che paiono scuotere la sua piccola forma da capo a piedi, e allo stesso tempo il suo sesso è fradicio e lui si ritrova a bere, letteralmente, i frutti del suo piacere. Mantiene il ritmo fino a quando i tremori più violenti si placano, e Belle pare rilassarsi sotto di lui: il suo respiro si fa più pacato, lento, e i suoi sensi si armonizzano con i battiti del suo cuore – a ogni battito una lappata, dolce, languida, voluttuosa, seguita da un sospiro o dal residuo di un fremito.

Quando è certo che non ci sia più nulla da assaporare, la Bestia lascia a malincuore il conforto di quel luogo. Visto che è incapace di deporvi un bacio, strofina gentilmente il muso contro i petali delicati – nota delle piccole contrazioni involontarie scuoterli ogni volta che il suo respiro bollente vi soffia sopra – e muove poi il peso del suo capo contro la coscia di Belle, sollevando gli occhi socchiusi su di lei.

La ragazza è una visione: ricambia il suo sguardo con occhi sazi, cupi, e la mano ancora sepolta nel pelo folto della sua pelliccia è gentile e confortante nella sua carezza. Le sue labbra sono debolmente sollevate nell’accenno di un sorriso, i capelli ormai sciolti e scomposti le ricadono sulle spalle – deve aver sfregato la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona, magari in qualche impeto di passione di cui non è stato testimone – e la sua pelle è più rosea e accaldata di quanto non l’abbia mai vista.

La Bestia vorrebbe dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa – non sa bene che cosa ci si aspetta che dica dopo un simile incontro, ed è ancora troppo scioccato ed estatico per riflettere sulle possibili ripercussioni – ma teme quasi che se aprisse la bocca e parlasse, il sapore di Belle sparirebbe dalla sua lingua come se non ci fosse mai stato, e lui ha tutte le intenzioni di assaporarlo ancora fino a quando non sarà diventato una parte tanto sua quanto della ragazza.

Ogni problema al riguardo viene risolto nel momento in cui Belle si addormenta, serena e silenziosa sotto il suo sguardo attento; la Bestia grugnisce soddisfatta e chiude gli occhi a sua volta, incurante della scomodità della sua posizione e dell’indecente immagine che devono formare a un occhio esterno. Afferrando una gamba della ragazza con gesto chiaramente possessivo, e seppellendo il volto contro l’interno dell’altra coscia per godere del suo profumo anche nel sonno, la Bestia si lascia trascinare in una lunga e pacifica incoscienza.

 

 

{ **words:**  3292}


End file.
